


Frustration

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [16]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Denial of Feelings, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Tags Are Hard, TimDami, damian is 18 don't come for me, reward fic, tags who, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Is it something subconscious, or are you intentionally showing up more often?” Tim frowns at him. He wasn’t showing up any more than he usually would, was he? The way Damian snorts at his reaction says otherwise.{{Reward fic for a 'ron' whos good at 'pats'}}





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking me out elsewhere! I have a [Tumblr page](https://red-on-red-jaytim.tumblr.com/) for one of my ongoing fics but if you just enjoy my work, check it out as well? It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> Maybe you'll score yourself a reward fic :)

Frustration was easily Tim’s least favourite emotion; on anyone, but mainly himself. Being frustrated led to not being able to think straight, a lapse in concentration and building rage in his chest. He worked hard to keep himself level-headed and calm as best as he could, but frustration wasn’t something he was good at avoiding. Because his frustration has a name. And that name is Damian Wayne.

Damian from the start had a problem with Tim, so it was understandable that he’d get on Tim’s nerves too. They could never agree, they fought endlessly, and Tim never wanted to be around him. Surprisingly, Damian became more bearable the older he got. Tim never could have thought there would be a day that he wouldn’t want to grab hold of the kid and shake him around. But it was  _ Damian _ who’d taken the initiative to approach him and admit that this ‘rivalry’ was childish. Some of the things Damian had said that day had almost sounded facetious and Tim didn’t know if the kid was fucking with him. Turns out he wasn’t, that he was actually being genuine. Tim didn’t know what to do with that for a long while.

And finally, he could breathe around the kid. He didn’t have to be tense and, on his guard, he had no reason to be mentally preparing himself for a fight or to defend himself. He didn’t tie Damian into a feeling of frustration. Except, he did.

Damian is eighteen, and he’s easily grown into his skin and his roles, whatever they may be. But either way, he’s grown up, and Tim can’t ignore that. With a broader build already and to no one’s surprise, taller than Tim now, any soft features in his face from his mother are easy to forget with the size of him. Tim knew it would come to this eventually, there was no way the kid wasn’t going to sprout up with Bruce’s genes. He was, after all, meant for nothing but perfection.

Tim can’t ignore Damian and he can’t stop thoughts about him either. It sucks, but has he tried to do anything to sort it out? Hell no. He’ll die on this hill before he admits to anyone, including himself, that his frustration toward Damian has morphed into the overwhelming territory of  _ sexual _ frustration.

\- - -

Tim regrets his choice to show up today the moment he arrives to be met by a shirtless Damian. Bruce is out, which could mean anything, so it’s just little Timmy and Damian, covered in sweat from a workout that he’s still in the middle of. Time tries to ignore it as always as he sets himself up at the computer. His home away from home, as it always has been. He’s here for a case, and as much as he wants to say that he has the resources he needs at his place, Batman always has that extra bit of information  _ somehow _ . And sometimes Tim doesn’t feel like chasing leads in circles when he knows he can show up here and basically ask for anything.

Plus, working in the cave is usually a lot easier. He can keep his head clearer, with fewer distractions. He glances over to Damian, watching the muscles in his back pull tight as he moves. That didn’t seem to be true today, but he wasn’t going to just leave. That would be admitting defeat. Setting his focus on his work, he’s able to mostly tune out any background noise and get to it.

Not even ten minutes later though, he feels Damian’s body heat in his space before he even properly registers him there. He blinks a few times to clear out his own work addled haze and turns his head to look up at the younger. He’s still shirtless, of course, and still sweating. Tim swallows as he lifts his gaze instantly.

“Hi?” He murmurs and is probably too quick to turn away again.

“I know all of you just let yourselves in whenever you want, but it wouldn’t kill you to say hello when you show up.” Damian points out and Tim still isn’t used to the gruffness to Damian’s voice now that he’s not a fucking kid. He leans against the back of Tim’s chair and the heat radiating off of him intensifies with the closeness.

“You were busy, didn’t want to interrupt you.” Tim shrugs. It was true enough.

“Unlike Todd, I don’t get locked into my head enough to startle and won’t bludgeon you for snapping me out of it.” Damian scoffs. Tim chuckles lightly and chews the inside of his lip. He hums in understanding and tries to refocus on what he was working on. Only Damian’s hand nudges at his cheek slightly and he almost flinches too hard away from the touch and turns to look up at him again.

“Is it something subconscious, or are you intentionally showing up more often?” Tim frowns at him. He wasn’t showing up any more than he usually would, was he? The way Damian snorts at his reaction says otherwise. “I guess that’s a no on the intentional scale.”

“I’ve had a lot of work.” Tim tries to reason and Damian hums like he’s  _ lying _ . He’s not, but he always has a lot of work. And maybe he’s been telling himself more often, that he’d rather use Bruce’s resources just because he’d rather be here… oh God, he knows exactly what’s been happening. Like a damn smitten teenager, he’s been doing everything he can to have excuses to be around Damian. Great.

“How much longer are you going to keep lying to yourself?” Damian asks as he stands up straight and crosses his arms over his chest, drawing Tim’s attention to it.

“What?” He mumbles, his gaze struggling to lift to Damian’s face again. He rolls his eyes and grabs the back of Tim’s chair and swivels him around so roughly that Tim nearly topples out of it. He glares up at Damian, but it’s quick to fall away with an embarrassing noise getting caught in his throat as Damian places himself directly into Tim’s fucking lap.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“ _ No _ , what the hell are  _ you _ doing, Drake? You show up here whenever you please, stare me down ‘discreetly’ then act like I don’t exist the moment I give you my attention. And I’m about this close,” and his fingers are touching when he makes the gesture, “to knocking you out for it.”

Tim swallows thickly and stares at Damian like a trapped animal as he tries to catch up and comprehend what Damian’s actually saying. Damian, thankfully, doesn’t snarl at him or actually follow through with his threat and gives Tim a moment to sort through his thoughts. Because Damian’s warm and  _ hot _ and sat in his lap and there’s no way Damian doesn’t feel the way that his cock is showing interest in having Damian pressed so close, sweaty with his voice rough with annoyance.

“I didn’t think you’d have any interest in me,” Tim admits and Damian  _ laughs _ , loud and right in Tim’s face. And it’s as intimidating as when Bruce laughs.

“You didn’t think that maybe something might have  _ changed _ for me to suddenly do a one-eighty in the way I was acting toward you? Seriously?”

“Well, I just-”

“No, enough talking.” Damian cuts in and Tim’s quick to shut his mouth and bite into his own lip. “The only thing I want to hear right now is you admitting to how you feel about me.”

Tim takes in a shaky breath and stares up at Damian like he’s the only thing in the room right now. Which he was, at that moment. Because there’s no more denying, there’s no way Tim can question anything anymore. Damian’s own want is clear, and obviously so is his own. No more games.

He straightens up and lifts his hand to cup the back of Damian’s neck, and he should say something, he knows that, but he knows he won’t get the words out properly so, he chooses to act instead. He pulls Damian in and obviously, the teen has no objection to that as he leans down into the movement and meets Tim for a firm kiss. Tim half expects it to be messy, but of course, Damian is nothing but good at everything he does. It makes Tim think of Bruce, which he immediately regrets. Damian takes the weird noise he makes from the thought as a good thing as he grinds down into Tim roughly.

Tim’s fingers press into Damian’s skin with a soft gasp, hips jolting up into Damian’s own as the teen’s hands trail down his own chest. He starts working open the buttons of Tim’s shirt, with steady hands yet a growing impatience that results in him ripping the shirt open. Tim hears at least one of the buttons fly off and clatter against the floor and it’s a damn good thing the kid knows how to use a needle and thread because he is fixing that before Tim leaves.

Damian’s hands are warm and his palms are rough but they feel huge against Tim’s chest. And he knows that Damian’s bigger than him knows that his hands match his size but thinking about them and knowing the contrast between his pale flesh and Damian’s tan skin… it’s a sight he wants to be able to take in, but in no way does he want to pull back from kissing him. But Damian doesn’t give him much of a chance to keep it up when he breaks the kiss with a groan, his eyes trailing down the expanse of Tim’s exposed chest.

“You’ve always been pretty,” Damian notes as he gets out of Tim’s lap and holds the chair steady by the arms of it. “Turn around, hold the back of the chair and get up on your knees.”

And Tim has no objections to that at all. He stands up and presses another chaste but rough kiss to Damian’s lips as he works open his pants without a second thought. He turns around as he kicks them off along with his underwear, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders as he positions himself how Damian asked.

Damian steps up to him, leaning over his back as he runs his hands down Tim’s sides and over the curve of his ass. Damian’s hands grip his flesh and part his cheeks and Tim bites hard into his lip. He’s never regretted more that he hasn’t had the time to play with his ass lately because there’s no way he’s getting anything bigger than a finger inside himself without lube. Damian hums and Tim purposely clenches up so his hole flutters.

Damian pushes his hips into Tim’s own, his pants have been pulled down and the warmth and weight of Damian’s cock sliding over his ass is almost enough for Tim to throw away rational thought and just ask for it anyway. But before he can, Damian’s gripping his thighs and spreading his legs just enough to slide his cock between them, and he’s so hard, decent in length but unforgiving in girth that Tim doesn’t hesitate to squeeze his thighs around Damian’s length as he lowers his head and looks down at the head peeking out from between them under his own balls.

“Fuck,” Tim murmurs without even thinking about it before he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Damian. “This is crazy.”

“Why? Because it’s me, or because anyone could show up and see us right now?” Damian asks before he spits into his palm and works the saliva onto the insides of Tim’s thighs to have some kind of slick for them.

“Don’t remind me,” Tim grumbles as Damian smirks and sucks his finger into his mouth, coating it in spit before he lowers his hand and presses it to Tim’s rim.

“God, I wish I could just fuck your pretty ass properly right now.” Damian murmurs as he slides his finger into Tim without even teasing it out. Tim hisses and reaches back to grip his wrist, trying to get himself to relax.

“If you had any patience, you’d take me upstairs.”

“Don’t act like the thought of getting caught doesn’t have you hard as a rock, Drake.” Damian hums as he starts slowly rocking his hips against Tim’s own, cock sliding almost too perfectly between Tim’s thighs. Tim’s eyes roll closed, and he moans softly, pressing his forehead against the back of the chair as he takes hold of his cock and gives himself a slow stroke to take off the edge.

“You act like you’ve done this before,” Tim mumbles and when Damian doesn’t respond, he groans again. “Have you?”

“Don’t act surprised, if you weren’t so caught up in your own head, you would have been all over me the second you could have been.” Damian grins and the thought shouldn’t be surprising. Damian’s hot, and he’s fucking Bruce Wayne’s son. It’s not like he would have found it hard to get someone else in his bed. “But I’ve never gone all the way.”

“Shit,” Tim groans and he doesn’t want to assume that Damian was waiting on him for that, but the idea has his cock throbbing. There’s no way he’s going to last, especially when Damian starts working his finger roughly against his prostate, cock still sliding perfectly between his thighs.

Damian leans over Tim, his hand coming up to lightly rest against his throat to lift his head as he kisses the side of his face. He pulls his finger out and grips Tim’s hip instead so he can work his hips against Tim’s own firmly but slowly, fucking his thighs perfectly. Tim groans and whines softly, shivering every time that Damian’s hot breath fans over his face.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment,” Damian whispers against Tim’s skin as he wraps his arm around Tim’s waist. “I’ve thought about finally having you against me like this so many nights, but the phantom feelings could never compare to how you really feel.”

“Fuck, Damian,” Tim groans, closing his eyes as he focuses fully on the feeling of Damian’s cockhead nudging his balls with every push forward of his hips.

“Tell me you’ve thought about us.”

“I have, God I have. Always with you holding me down or pinning me against something. Making me feel how big and strong you are even though you’re never rough.” Tim feels Damian’s grin against his skin.

“Never?” He asks and Tim whines.

“…maybe sometimes you leave bruises, so I ache the next day.”

“Next time, you’re going to have to go into great detail so that I can give you what you want.” Damian hums as he tilts his head down and kisses Tim’s bare shoulder.

“Fuck,” Tim whines, squeezing his cock hard as he strokes himself fast, feeling his thighs shaking around Damian’s cock. “I’m close,”

“Good, make a mess for me, Tim,” Damian growls, pulling his hand away from Tim’s throat so that he can grip his hips roughly and really fuck his thighs. And the force of his hips slapping against Tim’s own is hard enough to be audible and Tim just knows his ass will be red. And the way Damian had said his name has Tim’s cock dripping.

“Shit, shit,” Tim hisses, stroking his cock faster, imagining that Damian’s cock is slamming into his body instead, stretching his hole open on it, pounding hard and deep into his body. “Y-you’re coming home with me, fuck what Bruce says.” And Damian’s laugh morphs into a moan, as his fingers bite harder into Tim’s hips and his thrusts become so much harder and yeah, Tim needs that cock inside him as soon as possible.

“Tim,” Damian’s voice is strained, and Tim knows that he’s close and he nods eagerly, moaning as he strokes himself faster, chasing his orgasm.

“Yeah, I’m right there,” Tim whines, biting hard into his bottom lip as he jerks himself roughly. Damian leans over him again and presses his face into Tim’s shoulder to muffle his groan as he pushes Tim’s thighs apart and takes his cock into his hand. Tim feels his knuckles grazing over the inside of his thigh, working fast as he moans against Tim’s skin before his teeth sink into his shoulder. Tim whimpers at the sting and feels the heat of some of Damian’s come splashing back onto his thighs. Tim grits his teeth so hard his jaw aches as he comes, holding back his noises as best as he can. 

He shudders as he comes down from it, panting heavily as Damian leans against his back, making it hard for him to keep himself in his position. He lowers his gaze and curses under his bated breath at the sight of their come all over Bruce’s chair.

“We,” He pants, gulping in a breath as he turns his head over his shoulder, chest still heaving. “Are so dead.” Damian licks his lips and leans in to kiss Tim again. It’s softer, still firm but nothing close to being rough.

“Worth it.” Damian grins and Tim groans, dropping his head against the back of the chair again. Damian laughs and pats his side as he kisses the back of Tim’s neck again. “If you can hop off that chair, I’ll clean up and then we can get out of here. If you’re feeling up to it.”

Tim bites his bottom lip to hold back a smile. He doesn’t turn his head to look at Damian as he nods. “I’m so good with that."

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
